Pieces of Magic
by nightcirque
Summary: When Ava Redwood arrives at Camelot, she finds it to be too much and soon wants to go home. But discoveries and friendships bloom into life, and little does Ava know that her destiny is intertwined with two of our favourite characters. ArthurxOC.
1. Prologue

**Pieces of Magic ; **_Prologue_

A lone figure dwelled in a dark household. There had been nobody to help her. She was all alone. She had been in pain for hours on end. She was surprised no one in her village had heard her screams – or maybe they were just purposely ignoring her. Because, ever since her husband had had to flee, no one had wanted to be around her. Was it such a crime to be alone and a mother?

No, not now. Not when she was holding two beautiful babies in her arms. Her babies. _His_ babies. He would have loved to see them now. One a boy, one a girl. Perfect children. But they had to grow up without a father, and she knew being a mother with no support was going to be challenging. But why fret about the future? She had now to worry about. A gut wrenching pain ripped at her heart as she realised that she wouldn't be able to keep both the twins. She must keep one.

But which should she keep? And where would the other go?

She was just too poor to look after both, and though, as she gazed at them and realised that she loved both with all her heart already, she knew she didn't have enough money, or space in her house to bring up two children. She took a long time mulling things over, what she would do with the other child, which child she should keep. It took a long time. So long, in fact, that the sun began to glimmer through her window. But finally, the new mother came to a decision.

She would keep the little boy. His hair, thin, but definitely there, was black, and the mother knew that he would turn out like his father. He shared the same face shape too. She knew that she just couldn't let this one go. It took her even longer to decide on what to do with the baby girl. She couldn't leave her stranded. She couldn't ask one of the other villagers to take her in – they would want nothing to do with a _dragonlord_'s child. So what was her choice?

Memory spiralling back, the mother tried to remember every face, trying to memorise somebody that would take her baby in. She thought some more, and finally, her mind planted on a familiar face, one that she hadn't seen for about five years or so. But it seemed, she was her only chance.

The face was kind and pretty with twinkling green eyes. She was a countess, and the mother only knew her because of back when she was a maidservant in her palace. But she was a good friend – she was sure that the countess would take her in, the two were close, and very good friends.

And so, she made her way to the countess, praying with all her heart that the lady would take her baby in.


	2. A New Start

Reviews are love!

**Chapter One ;** _A New Start_

Wind caressed my face as I halted my tall, graceful horse at the top of the hill. I patted the creature's pale neck gently, and then cast my eyes out to look upon the view. Finally, it seemed, I was nearing the end of my journey. After about two weeks worth of voyage, I could see the tall and beautiful castle of Camelot. This was my destination.

My name is Ava Redwood, and I'm twenty one years old. I had grown up as the countess' daughter, though I was adopted as a newborn baby. I never knew my parents, but didn't care about this – my mother and father could not have wanted me if they gave me away. And besides, I had had a happy childhood with Lady Eleanor in the castle of Merdrith, a few kingdoms away. I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Whenever I had asked her about my real parents, Eleanor just dismissed it and got another conversation going, so after a while I gave up asking. Eleanor had always been a motherly figure to me, and had helped me through everything that life threw at me. Simply put, I owed her everything that I had. But that time had come, of course, when she had to let me go. She had said one day out of the blue, "You are old enough now to have a fresh new start." And so, with not much say on my part, I was packed up and sent on my way to Camelot. Eleanor and King Uther Pendragon were half cousins, and were very close, so Eleanor was sure that he would let me stay. Sure enough, after she had sent a letter to the King asking his permission, he replied with much acceptance. Eleanor was going to sent men to accompany me on the trek, but I had refused. I had always been very…responsible, able to take care of myself. After much discussion, it was to be decided that I was allowed to journey alone, although some knights of Camelot would meet me at the edge of the forest.

I was not your average princess. I was often addressed as a princess. I knew how to fight with a sword and knew archery. I had been taught all this kind of stuff at a young age. I was quite capable of looking after myself. So, with only my horse, Jade, and my swift-footed greyhound dog, Ben, I started out to discover her destiny. The sky was quickly darkening, and I automatically sped Jade up, determined to make Camelot by nightfall. My horse galloped over the hillside and soon made it to the edge of the forest.

A few knights of Camelot had been camping out since that morning, preparing for me to arrive that day sometime. I didn't take much longer than they had expected, and when they were just about to call it a night, one of the knights spotted a silhouette against the gloom of the setting sun. He shouted at his fellow knights, "I can see her!" And then, when I got closer they crowded around me with welcoming faces. "My lady! It is good to know that you have arrived safely." The knight commented. "We hope that you find yourself at home in Camelot."

"Thank you," I replied, and let the knight lead my horse through the forest and towards Camelot.

We arrived just after the sun had dipped below the horizon. One of the knights ran ahead to alert the King, and soon enough I was being led through the town that lay just before the grand castle. King Uther Pendragon met us at the entrance to the castle. Next to him stood tall and handsome himself, Arthur Pendragon, the Prince of Camelot and the heir to Camelot's throne. He had the looks, but from previous occasions I had come to see the man as a bit of a prat. He was fairly nice, but a bit unfair at times. Though what did I know? I'd only met him twice at feasts, although I had met his father a few more times than that.

Arthur helped me off my horse, which I was grateful for – I was beginning to feel the wrath of tiredness slowly sneaking up on me. A servant came along and told me that my horse would be in the stables should I need her, and my dog in the kennels. I didn't know where these places were – but I guessed I would learn soon enough – so I nodded my thanks and let the servant lead my animals away.

"Ah, Lady Ava," Uther greeted me with a tight embrace. "I trust that your journey was good?"

"It was, sire, though I am glad I have arrived now." I replied, smiling.

"Of course. Well, we are delighted to have you here. Make yourself at home – there will be a feast later celebrating your arrival."

I was touched to say the least. "Thank you, my Lord. I am honoured."

Then a slender, pretty lady with very long black hair made her way down the stairs that led up to the castle. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized swiftly before fixing her gaze on me. "You must be Ava. We've never met – I'm the Lady Morgana."

"Ava Redwood. It is nice to finally meet you at last." I replied, glad there was another female within the castle. I had heard a lot about the Lady Morgana.

"Morgana, please show Ava to her chambers so that she can prepare for the feast tonight. And take Arthur with you."

…

They led me through Camelot's halls. It was such a grand place – and so much bigger than the palace back at Merdrith. Morgana and Arthur promised me a tour tomorrow of the castle as a whole, but along the way to my chambers they pointed out a few places. We passed the knights training, and I marvelled at the way they moved their swords. I recognized the man who was commanding the knights as the same knight who had spoken to me when I had first met the group of them on the edge of the forest. "Nice work, Leon," Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, sire." Leon replied, eyes fixed on the knights he was training.

"Do you command this lot usually?" I asked in disbelief as we walked away, even though I knew the answer.

"Of course." Arthur grinned at me. "It's my job to keep them in order. Sir Leon is my head knight, he takes charge if I'm away or cannot make a session."

I nodded, secretly impressed with the knights that Arthur trained, and secretly surprised too. But why was I surprised? The future king of Camelot was a great swordsman from what I had heard – and a few had commented that he was the best knight in the realm.

Finally we arrived at what would be my chambers. "Mine's just up the hall and up some stairs if you need me." Morgana told me as Arthur pushed the door open. I wandered inside, the King's ward closely shadowing me. I was amazed at this room – even this was grander than my room back at Merdrith. It was all red, and all around there were gold dragons – the symbol of Camelot – and gold linings everywhere you looked. It was quite beautiful.

"I'll send round my maidservant to help you prepare for the feast for tonight." Morgana said. "I'm sure Uther will appoint you a more permanent one tomorrow."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Morgana."

"Don't mention it." She returned my smile and wandered out the door. Arthur cleared his throat. "Well… if you need anything, just ask."

I smiled at him too. "Thank you, Arthur. I really appreciate it." He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I sat myself down on the red and gold bed, gazing about the room. This was my new home now. The start to my new destiny - and I was anticipating what it might hold for me with bated breath.


	3. Introductions

_I am so sorry for the wait, guys. It took me a while to muster the muse to write this fiction, and I'll write quicker now, I promise. _

_SORRY D:_

**Chapter Two ; **_Introductions_

I was sitting there still, thinking about things and how my life would change, when there was a somewhat timid knock at my door. "Come in," I called out.

A woman of about my age entered. Her skin was caramel-dark, and her curly black hair was tied into a bun. She wore a long yellow and white dress and had a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She was very pretty. In her hands she carried a vase of lilies, which she set down on the dressing table just ahead of my bed. "Hello." She greeted me warmly. "I'm Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maid. Most people call me Gwen, though." I smiled. "Lovely to meet you, Gwen. I'm Ava."

Gwen smiled back, obviously delighted that I was of the friendly sort. "Well, I've come to ask if you needed any help getting ready."

"Yes, thank you." I replied. "But I don't really have any dresses suitable for the feast." This wouldn't matter to me usually, but tonight was my first feast here in Camelot, and I wanted to look nice.

"That's no problem – there's dresses been sent from all the nicest places for your use here in Camelot." Gwen said. "I think their in your wardrobe already."

I hadn't even thought about looking in the big oak dresser to the right side of the room, next to the window. I wandered over to it, and curiously swung open the big doors. What I saw took my breath away. All my life I had grown up in luxury, with lots of servants running around after me and beautiful dresses at my disposal. But never had I seen so many gorgeous dresses as these ones. Blues, greens, purples, reds, gold's, silvers and many other colours stared out at me, beckoning me in. "Which one to pick?" I gasped, not even tearing my eyes away from the many wonderful dresses. "Which one do you think, Gwen?" The maidservant came over and took out a long, flowing royal blue dress with a silver band around the waist. She held it up to me and scrutinized it. "I think this one will look lovely on you." She commented. I took it from her. "Thank you – I'll try it out."

I stepped out from behind the changing screen. "You look lovely, milady." Gwen grinned widely. Then she did my hair. She made it so that it was curled around my face and travelled down my shoulders, tracing all the way down to the bottom of my ribcage. The back was curled too, and hung daintily to half way down.

Finally, I was ready, and Gwen left me to get ready before Arthur arrived. The Prince was escorting me to the Feast, seeing as I didn't even know where the Grand Dining Hall was. He arrived with a knock on my door.

"How do you like Camelot so far?" He asked as we made our way down.

"Its beautiful, from what I've seen." I replied truthfully, examining the hallway we were walking through – drawing a map in my mind. "That's good." He breathed as we came to a pair of large wooden doors. "Well, here we are. Enjoy the feast – I'm sure we'll talk during dinner." Arthur was polite at least, I thought. _If a bit big-headed. _He entered the hall just before me, and I followed, examining my surroundings. The grand dining hall was most definitely grand – and that was nothing. It was glorious, a huge room with tapestry on the main wall ahead of me. Tables lined all the way up either side of me, and they were packed with happy, bubbly people. Uther spotted Arthur and I and announced, "The Lady Ava!"

I was surprised as the hall exploded into clapping, and very flattered that Uther had held this feast in my honour. I sat down between the King and the Lady Morgana, and food was soon carried out on large silver trays. It was delicious – all fine meats and vegetables. I was full after dinner, and the wine that I drank settled nicely in with the full stomach. It was time for the real celebrations to begin.

There was music, to begin with fast, and a few people got up to dance. I just watched and smiled along with the King and his ward. "So, tell me about yourself." Uther turned to me, taking a sip of his wine. "How long are you planning on staying with us?"

I hadn't expected the question, but thought of something as quickly as I could manage. "As long as you'll have me, Uther."

He smiled. "In that case, you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish. No doubt Camelot is a great change for you. It will take time for you to get used to it – but I and my ward will ensure that your time here with us is a splendid one."

I smiled back at him. "I really appreciate it."

The rest of the feast passed quickly – I was having a great time. Many of the richer residents in Camelot approached me and wished me a good stay. I was surprised with the amount of people that had anticipated my arrival, and were appreciating me being here. Did they do this for all of their guests?

I liked Morgana a lot. We talked and joked about lots of things, and we had a lot in common too. I was laughing hysterically at her jokes. I could really see myself getting on with Morgana well in the future. Suddenly the music slowed, and couples of dancers twirled into the center of the floor, in front of the long table that Uther, his ward and I sat at. I knew I was going to be expected to dance with Prince Arthur, and my stomach shifted uneasily. I hadn't ever properly danced with a man before, and she hated dancing as it was.

But it was compulsory, I guessed. The guest at the castle, I supposed it wouldn't hurt, and I didn't want to insult the king, his son or their kingdom. So I danced. Arthur was surprisingly graceful. I had thought he would be quite clumsy on his feet – he was rather muscled, but apparently I thought wrong.

It was then when he happened to look up and straight at me when I was doing exactly the same. I noticed the cool blue eyes – the colour of the sky in summer. I looked away quickly, heat creeping to my cheeks before I could stop it.

The rest of the feast passed in a blur – and I went to sleep with a warm feeling inside of me. It felt so safe here in Camelot… so like home.


	4. The Consequence of Magic

**Chapter Three;** _The Consequence of Magic_

I woke up to the warm sunlight streaming through the window of my bedroom. A happy feeling engulfed me, and I couldn't help smiling. It was my first full day in Camelot, and I was excited to see what the rest of the castle held. I was going to love it here, I could tell. My head was hurting a little from the night before, I knew I had consumed more alcohol last night than I should have done, but from what I could tell King Uther wasn't all that bothered. Neither was Arthur, in fact, he seemed amused that I acted (and drank), more like he and the knights than the Lady Morgana. More like a man than a woman. I was glad, however, that I could remember the night before - alcohol hardly ever took away my memory. I enjoyed last night, and thought with satisfaction that it was probably one of the best I had experienced in my whole life. I stared at the candle next to my bed, it had been unlit from the night before, and I let my thoughts drift while I gazed at it. Suddenly, the candle sprung to life, making me jump out of my skin.

Orange flames licked high at the air. I let out a small scream and tipped the contents of a water jug that was next to my bed on top of it. When the flames were extinguished, I lay back on my bed, breathing heavily, fear ripping through me. Had I caused the candle to suddenly light? Something like this had happened before, when I was sixteen years old. Even though it was quite a long time ago, I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

Eleanor had finally decided it was time for me to know that she wasn't my real mother. Eleanor is a kind woman, she didn't want me to live my entire life a lie. Though for me, she left it a little late. When she told me and then wouldn't tell me who my real parents were, I got angry. I screamed at her, saying that it was unfair that she had kept it from me for all this time and now she couldn't even give me their names. It turned into a row, and suddenly the vase that was on the tables next to my mother exploded, water and flowers everywhere. I had just dismissed it after a while. Surely I couldn't have made something like that happen.

But this time it wasn't a vase exploding. It was a candle that had flared up so high that the tips of the flames tickled the ceiling. I hadn't even been angry. Maybe it was my doing. The thought scared me more than I could put into words.

A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. 'Come in!' I called, brushing my dark red hair away from my face and sitting up in bed. Gwen poked her head round the door, and I smiled welcomingly at her. 'Good morning, milady,' She came fully into the room, curtseying to me, and spoke again. 'The King requires your presence in the Throne Room, for breakfast.'  
'Thank you, Gwen - I'll be down in a minute.'  
Assuring her that I could get dressed on my own, Gwen left the room, leaving me to my very concerned thoughts.

Once I was dressed I made my way down to the Throne Room, we had walked past it yesterday on the way up to my chambers upon my arrival, so I knew where it was. I entered, nodding to the knights standing guard either side of the wooden doors and making my way into the room. My attire for today was a casual emerald green dress that I had picked out from my wardrobe, and I had taken an immediate liking to it, deciding to try it out for today. As I entered, I saw that breakfast with the king would be shared with Arthur and Morgana. For this I was pleased, although I still felt the prince was full of himself, his company last night had not been all that bad – and Morgana and I had got on very well too. They all stood up. I felt their reactions to me being their guest was most flattering, and I smiled as I took a seat next to the Lady Morgana. Breakfast came, bacon and eggs and bread, and I dug into my food, hunger overpowering me. During eating, Uther swallowed a mouthful of bacon and then said, 'Arthur and Morgana tell me they are taking you on a tour of the castle and grounds today.' He said, now taking a sip from a goblet.  
'If that is no trouble.' I replied, sitting back in my chair and listening.  
'Of course it's no trouble.' Morgana smiled at me. I smiled back in thanks, and glanced at Arthur to make sure he was okay with it. He nodded, only his eyes visible over the goblet he held to his mouth. I dragged my gaze away from them, focusing on my plate.

'In that case, I would ask that upon your return you come back here, Ava, so that I can assign you a maidservant – seeing as you will be staying with us for a while.'  
For all of my life, I had never really wanted nor needed a maidservant, though Eleanor had always thought it necessary. I thought I'd get away with it in Camelot, but obviously not.  
'Oh, yes – thank you, sire.'  
'Uther.' He corrected me, fixing me with a gaze that dared me to say different.  
'Sorry, Uther.' I apologised.

When breakfast finished, Arthur, Morgana and I made our way out to the grounds, where we would begin our tour. The conversation about servants came up again, and Arthur said, 'Of course, I would gladly offer you the services of my manservant, Merlin, but I suppose you would not be satisfied with such lousy services, such as he often gives me.' I could tell by his tone of voice that he was joking, however, and I laughed.  
'Thank you for that lovely first impression you give of me, Arthur.' A tall, scrawny boy appeared next to Arthur. He had raven-dark black hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin, and sticking out ears, though he looked wise in a strange way that I could not even begin to fathom. He was wearing brown trousers and a blue sweater with a red neckerchief tied round his neck. I was really surprised how he could be so rude to the prince, surely those weren't acceptable words for a servant to say to his master. I had nothing against servants, however, so I stayed quiet, willing myself not to laugh. Arthur seemed unnerved, however, as if he was used to it. 'Ah, Merlin, right on time. This is the Lady Ava. My lady, this is my manservant, Merlin.'

Merlin gave me a cheeky grin, and I couldn't help but warm to the manservant. He seemed like a lovely person to be friends with, and I liked his attitude towards the prince, however rude it may be. 'Nice to meet you, Merlin,' I said truthfully, nodding to him.  
Our first stop was the stables. Jade noticed me as soon as we entered. She broke away from sniffing a grand chestnut with a dark muzzle and happily trotted over to me, bumping my shoulder affectionately with her nose. 'Hey, girl,' I greeted her, laughing, stroking her.  
'I should really take her out for a ride, she's not used to being cooped up in a stable for this long.'  
'I have an idea!' Merlin said suddenly, and we all turned round to face him quizzically. 'Gaius wants me to go and pick a few herbs later – Ava can come with me… If you'd like to, of course.' He looked over at me. Though I had no idea who Gaius was, I smiled. 'Of course, I'd be delighted.' It was then that I fully understood that Merlin was not a normal servant.  
'Very well.' Arthur said, watching Merlin carefully. 'But make sure my father's done what he wants first.'

We visited the kennels, where Ben pretty much licked me to death. He howled when we made to leave, and Arthur promised he would ask his father if Ben could take up a more permanent residence in my chambers, for which I was most grateful. The rest of the tour was taken up walking up and down the street of Camelot where all the people lived, it made me happy to see all of the children running and playing, and everyone respectfully bowing their heads to Arthur and Morgana. It made me happy knowing that the people loved them. They were kind to them, and this made me gain even more respect for the King's ward. We then took the tour to the castle, where I was astonished at the history and the amazing things to see inside. Rooms full of treasures, the kitchens smelling like heaven, preparing for dinner. Everyone seemed to work together in the castle, and everyone held love and respect for Arthur and Morgana here too. Even the servants looked happy in their place.

At the end of the tour, I went back to my room before my meeting with Uther. To my great joy, Ben was there to greet me when I opened the door. Arthur had obviously already asked his father to permit my greyhound to live in my chambers, and he was agreed. After a while, Ben fell asleep curled up on his cushion, and I made my way downstairs to meet the King.  
He was sitting in his throne where a young woman stood next to him. She looked nervous, and I couldn't understand why.  
'Ah, Lady Ava. This is Violet. She has been at the castle only a few months, and has volunteered to become your maidservant during your stay here.'  
'Thank you, Uther.' I smiled. Violet had white-blonde hair that fell over her face and was tied into a messy bun at the back of her head. She smiled timidly at me, and we went out to the hall.  
'Anything I can do for you, milady?' Violet said as soon as we were out.  
'Yes, actually, thank you Violet. I need you to tack up my horse for me – she's the dappled grey out in the stables. Have her ready for me while I go and see if Merlin's ready, would you?'  
She nodded and then hurried away.  
I decided to go through the courtyard to my room, seeing as it was a nice day out and I didn't want to walk through the castle.

As I entered the courtyard, I had a shock. A beheading block stood on a platform, with many people standing around it, looking up at the castle. I peered round to see what they were looking at, and saw Uther standing up on a balcony. His voice was carried throughout the courtyard, and horror grew in my mind more and more as his speech went on.  
'This is what happens when you defy the laws of our kingdom, citizens of Camelot. If you are found guilty of using magic, this will be your punishment. You will discover this the hard way.'  
And with that, he nodded to the executioner and walked back inside. I turned away as the axe came down on to the terrified man who's head was resting on the block.

Could it be possible that these strange happenings that had been occurring could be linked to magic?

If it was, then I was absolutely petrified.


End file.
